Something Told Me to Stay
by Ieri
Summary: Shikamaru reflects on his first unsuccessful mission as as Chunin. An old friend returns to the village where she had spent the first ten years of her life before moving away from the one person who let her watch clouds in an open field. Shikamaru/OC
1. Chapter 1

A teenage boy laid in the field of emerald, taking a gander at the cloud filled sky. Although he was often mistaken for a lazy ninja, he did have a knack for tactical warfare. Always planning the next hundred steps in his plot to foil his opponent at any given time. Yep, that was Shikamaru for you. After being declared a Chunin by the Hidden Leaf Village elders, he went on one unsuccessful mission-retrieve a fallen comrade. Executing what he originally thought was a brilliant strategy, it only left his four teammates in shambles. Each man in his squad for the most part were bandaged. He laid there, thinking of every possible reason why his first mission failed. Wasn't it enough that he and his squad did their best to retrieve Sasuke? Sitting up, he allowed for his inner voice to criticize his plan. He had kept the diagram he drew the day they had set out.

"What went wrong?" seemed to be the only question that escaped his lips.

"Maybe you're looking at it from the wrong angle, Shikamaru." The unfamiliar, yet feminine voice broke through his thoughts. His eyes shifted from the parchment to the young woman who stood before him. Blocking out the sunlight from his eyes, Shikamaru was able to see the figure clad in an unusual choice of clothes. For one thing, she clearly did not believe in shoes, her feet were calloused from walking. Moving upwards, a simple fighting dress with sheer pants underneath, loosely clung to her body. Her long navy hair danced as she crouched down to his eye-level.

"You don't remember me, do you?" she asked.

"No. Should I?" Laughing to herself, seeing that he clearly did not remember her name, it seemed only fair that she answer his question.

"When we were kids, we used to stare at the clouds," pointing up at the passing cumulus and stratus clouds, and noticing that her ways of jogging his memory were failing, she sighed, "I'm Mieke." When the stranger introduced herself, Shikamaru could not believe his eyes.

_"Hey Shikamaru! Wait up! I want to go see the clouds too!" a smiling girl called out after him._

_"Hurry up Mieke!" _

"Mieke Sanjo? Is that really you?" Knowing that he had a small crush on her back when they were ten, he still could not get over the fact that with time, she grew up. Seeing the recognition in his face, Mieke plopped down to the ground next to him.

"Yeah, it's me all right," then taking a glance at the piece of parchment, "I heard about you making Chunin. Congratulations." A gentle breeze rustled the leaves and the blades around them. As if reading his thoughts, she took his hand like an old friend would do, "It wasn't your fault, Shikamaru. You did your best and that's all that mattered."

"I nearly cost them their lives. How is that the best I'm capable of?" Sighing, she let go of his hand. Despite how much time has gone by since she had moved away from their village, she still understood his laziness and adored his tactical instincts.

"Everyone makes mistakes, Shikamaru. Even me. Being a masterful tactician, not only do you have to plan the next couple of moves, but the next thousand steps after that," looking at her old friend, "Ever wonder why I stopped wearing shoes?" Remembering that her feet were bare, he did intend to ask her why. Continuing to answer her own question, "I wanted to feel the tremors in the ground."

"What?"

"Look around you. We're in a grass field. If someone were to walk towards this area, I would feel the vibrations with my feet, and so begins my own tactical strategy of watching and waiting." flashing a smile at her companion, "It's how I tracked you down." At the sound of her answer, Shikamaru didn't know whether to be shocked or impressed. In the past, he could care less about ninja training, but seeing how much Mieke trusted her instincts, and noticing her confidence in him, he chose to roll the parchment back into the scroll. Watching him put the scroll back into the pouch that contained his ninja tools, Mieke rose from the ground.

"Never doubt yourself, Shikamaru," she said with a smile, "Trust your instincts, like I have. I know you put on this charade that you're lazy, but you really aren't." A harsher wind began to blow, and the shadows of the clouds moved over the land. Closing her eyes, with a genuine smile on her face, she took out an old headband with the insignia of where her ninja training began. After five years of living in the Sound Village, and after the fire that burned down her house with her family in it, returning to the place where she born-that was her dream. Although, Mieke didn't tell her old cloud watching friend, she was a highly skilled assassin, she was content with the way her life had taken a turn for the better.

"Care to take a walk with me, Shikamaru?" Without having to be told twice, he stood up, and with his hands in his pockets, together they made their way back to the village.

In the office of the Hidden Leaf Village Hokage, Lady Tsunade sat in an audience with two representatives of the elders. On her desk was an open file with a picture of a young girl with wide light blue eyes. Recalling the family name, Sanjo, Tsunade allowed the village elders to plead their case about letting an assassin ninja come back in a higher ranking that Chunin.

"Her story is one of high importance, a Sanjo could save this village from another massacre from an Uchiha boy," explained the older man. Reading the last part of the file, Lady Tsunade closed her eyes, contemplating whether or not to honor their proposal.

"She will only be allowed into the ranks of Special Ops a Shin-obi if she defeats those candidates who did not make Chunin."

"B-but, Lady Hokage!" the other representative opened her mouth to protest, "She would have to fight against the best man of each team-including the girls-Sakura, Ino, Hinata!" Holding up her hand to silence the older woman, Lady Tsunade showcased her low tolerance for protesting.

"She defeats them all-and that is my final word on this subject."

"Yes, Lady Hokage," the pair bowed before they turned on their heels and left. Outside, in a ramen stand, sat Shikamaru and Mieke. Drinking tangerine tea and talking about the old days, which weren't really that long ago, Mieke enjoyed the company of an old friend-having him tell her about his missions with Ino, his fight against Temari, the rescue mission-he made her feel like she never left. Still holding the bandanna, she placed it on the table.

"I never got rid of it, just thought you should know." To be honest, she caught him off guard when she placed it on the table. Raising an eyebrow and looking at the old beat up headband and seeing the scratches on the silver portion, he couldn't help but ask what happened to it. Biting her lip, she couldn't help but remember the awful things she was called at the Sound Village.

"Hey, you all right? You don't have to talk about it," he said. Her house in flames clouded the boy in front of her-hearing the Sound ninjas holler at her to run away-she shuddered at the horrid memory.

"Yeah, yeah I do," she said with a sigh as the ghosts faded away, "I always hated the Sound Village." Sipping his beverage, he remained quiet. It was then that Mieke opened up, and told him everything.

"They hated me at school," Mieke said, hands nervously shaking underneath the table, "Just because I was top of the class, and because I came from the Sanjo clan." Arching his eyebrow up at her, "The Sanjo clan?" Shikamaru watch her head bop. Looking him square in the eye, Mieke revealed to him the secret teachings, and inherited abilities that made her the skilled strategist that she is.

"We, Sanjo, enjoy the thrill of the hunt. We are dangerous in battle-if we taste our own blood, we become murderous assassins; and I have tasted other blood before. It drives me insane." Grinning wickedly, "Old friend, I live for fighting and defending the lives of the people I sworn to protect-for that reason, I returned to this place-my home." The grin disappearing, with her hands folded neatly on the table, Shikamaru raised his hand for the check. Once outside, they continued their walk.

"You know, that doesn't surprise me." Shikamaru said as they passed a few stores owned by the families who dwelled there.

"Huh?" Stopping in front of a bench, he turned his body to face her.

"You coming back here."

"Oh really?" This time she arched her brow while crossing her arms over her chest. It was then, that her old cloud watching friend caught her off guard-he opened his arms and pulled her into him, crossed arms and all. He was surprised at how comfortable her shoulder was and he tightened his grip.

"Ugh, you're-" letting her arms fall, and seeing that there was no point, Mieke sighed. Her voice low, she repeated what she told him, "Never doubt yourself, Shikamaru." He smiled this time, knowing that he did what he told her to do and her words echoed in his head, _"Trust your instincts, like I have. I know you put on this charade that you're lazy, but you really aren't._" At that time, they didn't know it, but two girls, Sakura and Hinata, were also taking a walk and happened to witness the entire thing.

"Who's that?" Sakura asked herself, but her voice was loud enough to let the bashful Hinata answer.

"She looks familiar, Sakura. Maybe an old friend of his?"

"Yeah, come to think of it, she does look familiar. Hinata?"

"Yes?"

"Do you think we should tell Ino about-" Hinata's eyes widened in protest.

"No! We can't! You know she'd kill him! And then-" Holding up her hand to silence her, Sakura nodded.

"We won't tell her. C'mon, let's go find the rest of them. They can question Shikamaru later." When the two girls had begun to move on, Mieke felt their footsteps moving away from where they were standing, and feeling slightly uncomfortable, "Umm, Shikamaru?" Forgetting that he still had her leaning into him, "You can let go now." Although she didn't want him to let go, she had to tell him to because knowing her friend, he would not want to let go either.

"Huh? Oh, yeah." Straightening out her dress, he did happen to catch a glimpse of her sky blue eyes. She pulled her navy hair to her side and the way she looked at him when she was done was the same way she used to look at him after class-the same look she gave him when they were ten.

"So," continuing to walk in the direction of his house, "Where do you plan to stay the night?" Thinking about whether to take up his open-ended offer, Mieke wondered where did she really want to spend the night. Placing her arm behind her head with a nervous laugh, she answered, "I don't know. I haven't really thought about it." As they approached the front door of his house, his dad came and opened the door right before Shikamaru's fist met the door.

"Well, Shikamaru, how come you didn't tell me that Mieke was back in town?" His dad couldn't help watch her face light up with that signature smile of hers painted onto her face. Standing aside to allow his son and his friend to walk inside, "And to think I'd forget a face like yours after all these years." He said, closing the door behind them. Shikamaru went up to his room while Mieke chose to stay put while his dad escorted her to the kitchen where they exchanged stories. Mieke, this time opted to tell his dad, the whole story-including the real reason why she had no shoes.

"Orphaned, huh?" he questioned. Mieke nodded, "Sadly, it's the truth-I hope you don't mind my staying here. I had no place to go." Sighing, the father of the lazy boy, said something that truly showcased the loyalty that her friend was known for; rubbing his chin,"Well then, no one's using the spare room..." Instantly, Mieke's shocked expression turned into a gracious grin.

"You mean that I could-?"

"Yep, for as long as you need to." Running up the stairs, Mieke went to inspect the empty, yet wonderfully furnished room. Standing at the doorway, she stepped into _her _new room. A twin-sized laid parallel against the window, the closet across the foot of the bed, to her right was a desk with a lamp and a stool. Mieke collapsed onto the unmade bed, and stared up at the smooth ceiling.

"You like it?" Shikamaru's dad asked, leaning against the doorway. Bolting up, the smile he gave her, made him secretly wish that she carried their family name, "Of course, you'd have to do your fair share of work around the house."

"Oh, yeah. I will."

"All right then, I'll be downstairs if you need anything," Turning his back before leaving the room he motioned with his hand that Shikamaru's room was the last door to her left, with a third door in between for the bathroom. Laying back down, Mieke closed her eyes and began to remember why she had always liked watching the clouds as she slowly drifted to sleep. Waking up half asleep, she straightened her body out on the bed, and went back to sleep with a yawn. Before turning out the lights of his house, Shikamaru's dad peeked into the spare room, which was now occupied by his son's childhood companion. He smiled at her, much like a father would to his sleeping daughter, only she wasn't though. Quietly, closing her door behind him, he tip-toed to the master bedroom, and the house remained still as a few clouds passed over the moon.

Waking up to the sunlight hitting her face, Mieke rubbed her eyes as she shifted her body. Smiling to herself that today would be a good day, she couldn't escape the haunting smell of breakfast being cooked downstairs. Wanting to clean herself up, Mieke made her way to the bathroom. After splashing her face with cool water, she took a long hard look at her reflection in the mirror. Sighing, she said to herself, "Today's another day. Be proud of where you came from, Mieke." Picking up the comb, she began to run it through her long hair. Parting it into thirds, Mieke began to braid her hair; in the end, she improvised and used the white ribbon that held the family toothbrushes together, to tie her hair. When she returned to her room, she saw a new set of clothes with a towel folded underneath, on top of her desk. Shaking her head because she knew those clothes came out from the kindness of the old man, she closed the door behind her and she begun to change clothes. Dressed in a black shirt, which was hemmed to fit her, and gray pants that stopped at her knee, she opened the door and made her way down the stairs, following the scent of bacon and rice.

"Good morning, Mieke." his dad greeted with a smile, taking a gander at how well the old clothes fit her.

"Morning." she returned the greeting with a smile. She noticed that on the table was just one bowl and one glass filled with water for her, "I take it you two already ate?"

"You catch on quick." Chuckling, "Shikamaru went out for a little bit. If you want to catch up to him, you better-" He didn't have say another word because he heard the bowl come back down on the table and the now half empty glass of water landed with a clink; and then the front door close right after a hearty, "Thank you!" was said. Shaking his head and smiling to himself, "They got it bad for each other. I wonder how long it takes the two of them to figure out that each one wants something more than just being friends." Nearly knocking people off their tracks, Mieke ran to the emerald field, only to see that her friend wasn't laying or sitting in the ground. Taking a moment to catch her breath, she happened to notice the passing cirrus and stratus clouds over head. A marshmallow sized cumulus floated happily in the distance, and not too far, more to the northwest, were a a set of nimbus clouds. Instead of going back into the village, and trying to find him, Mieke sat down, without knowing that Shikamaru was doing the same thing-looking for her. He was just about to head to the field where he usually watched the clouds pass over head, but was stopped by Lee.

"Hey, Shikamaru."

"Hi Lee." Not really wanting to spend his time talking to the recovering Tai Jutsu student, "I have to go." Excusing himself from further conversation, Lee noticed that Chunin-level comrade was in a hurry to get somewhere, "Ugh, yeah, sure. I'll see you around!" By the time Shikamaru made it the field, Mieke had already left.

"Damn it!" he exclaimed raising his fist in the air. Rubbing his head, he sighed as he glanced up at the sky, by now the marshmallow cumulus had started to block out the sun. Angry at himself for missing Mieke, Shikamaru laid down on the grass, in an attempt to clear his mind. The remainder of the day pretty much went on like that; they had kept missing each other at different locations around the village with a matter of ten, fifteen minutes in between when one arrived and the other had left. Finally exhausted, and settling to see her cloud-watching friend at his house, Mieke sat down on a nearby bench and leaned back. Shikamaru had it running around the village trying to find her, and then he saw her sitting on the bench. Right as he was about to cross over, she stood up, hands in her pocket, and she began walking away.

"Hey Mieke! Wait up!" Hearing her name being called, she stopped and turned around in time to see Shikamaru jogging towards her.

"What took you so long, Shikamaru?" Mieke asked, jokingly.

"That's not cool." he answered, then noticing the rain clouds overhead, "We better get back home before it rai-" Taking his hand confidently, Mieke walked ahead and they made their way back to the field, slowly getting wet with every step they took.

"I like walking in the rain, Shikamaru." was enough reason for her to let go and dance around in the now muddy field. He couldn't help but watch her. She moved her hands around her body, and as she spun around, he saw how perfectly in tuned she was with her chakra.

"C'mon Shikamaru!" Mieke stopped for a brief moment, but seeing that he just stood there with his hands in his pocket, she rolled her eyes. Splashing happily into the puddles that laid ahead of him, Shikamaru sighed, knowing that they were already soaked to the bone, he was still hesitant. Wiping off the raindrops on her face as the rain continued to pour, Mieke was determined. Her hand extended and armed with her friendly grin, she knew he couldn't resist.

"Arugh, do I have to?" Lowering her hand back to her side, Mieke's smile disappeared as she turned away and went back to dancing alone. Cursing at himself for not taking the invitation, Shikamaru decided to muster up whatever courage he had at the moment, and stopped just as she did another turn. He waited for her to turn around again to catch her hands. Surprisingly, he did quite well.

"I didn't know that dancing was part of the Chunin exams." Mieke said jokingly.

"You were the one who wanted me to." Laughing and nodding her head at the same time.

"You always find an excuse for everything, you know that?" The rain steadily slowed to a stop, only this time to reveal a twilight sky; after all, it was only an hour since they had arrived at the field.

"You look beautiful, Mieke." Shikamaru couldn't stop the compliment from escaping his inner voice. "Ugh, we should get home. You're soaked."

"Shikamaru," Mieke said, letting go of his hands, and placing her arms at her side, "Shikamaru, it's okay. You don't have to cover up what you said, besides, it's early." Blinking out of shock because she saw through his trying to take back what he said about her, he said nothing when he closed his mouth. Watching her take out the braid, she wrung her hair dry and then moved on to squeeze her shirt and pants to get rid of the excess water. What happened next was the most courageous and the most industrious thing Shikamaru could do-he cupped her face, while she was pushing the droplets of water off her arms, and just pulled her face into his-and for a brief moment, their lips brushed against each other.

"What was that for?" Mieke questioned with a mischievous gleam in her eye. Not backing down, Mieke had a smile on her face when her hand rested gently on his face, "You caught me off guard, no fair." Her saying that was reason enough for him to kiss her again, confidently. Gone were the days where he went to the field without her; gone were the days where she was harassed by school rivals-a dimly lit ember gained strength because it was in that moment that both realized that they were each other's ultimate weakness and found the reason for their will to persevere in all that they did-pulling apart, with a welcoming smile, Mieke asked him the question that she'd been wanting him to answer the day she had to leave the Hidden Leaf Village, "Shikamaru, what took you so long?"

"I've been meaning to do that since the day you left." Shaking her head, Mieke moved her hand to his shoulder, and she looked like she was ready to scold, "You really are lazy, you know that?"

"In my defense, you left the day before I was."

"You do realize that was a few years back, right?" Once again, he pulled her cool body in his own protectively-and they took the stance that they had the day before.

"To tell you the truth, I'm not _that _lazy. I just didn't have someone telling me to keep focused."

"We should start heading back, don't you think?" This time, Mieke walked up to the door with Shikamaru behind her, and was greeted by his dad again.

"You found him, didn't you?" he asked with a quirked eyebrow, laughing to himself at how well she excused herself with a nod and a smile, and went up to her room. Hearing the rush of water come from the bathroom upstairs, Shikamaru's dad closed the door behind his son.

"It's about damned time, Shikamaru." His dad said as he passed by him. Hands in his pocket, Shikamaru shook his head and walked up the stairs with a smile firmly planted on his face.


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you to all who have reviewed. I'm really glad that you all are open-minded to the pairing.

Chapter 2

"It's been over a week, Hinata. Do you think we should tell Ino?" A pink haired teenage girl posed the question while her friend was eating a bowl of ramen noodles. As soon as the last noodle was slurped, her raven haired companion contemplated her answer to the question.

"Well," she began, placing her chopsticks on top of the bowl, "I suppose you could, Sakura. Not me-Ino gets really scary when she's angry at Shikamaru."

"That is true, but she deserves to know about his mysterious new girlfriend." Just then, a blonde hair girl walked towards their table, with another girl, whose brown hair was tied into two buns, trailing behind her.

"His mysterious what?!"

"Ugh," Hinata had already begun stuffing her mouth with ramen noodles again, so by default, Sakura had to answer the pissed off Ino. "Well, Ino, I don't know how to say this, so I'll just say-"

"Shikamaru has a girlfriend!" Six pairs of eyes landed at the usually quiet and bashful Hinata. Ino shot her a deathly glare, Ten-ten's jaw dropped, and Sakura squinted at her, "What? It's true." Seeing that there was no way out of saving Shikamaru from Ino's long over due speech about how she cared for him, Sakura took a peek behind Hinata's head and lo and behold, Mieke was walking side by side with him. Pointing to the window, Sakura sighed, "Ino, you can go and see for yourself. He's right outside with her now."

"Oh, you better believe he's going to get a mouthful." The scary look that Hinata was talking about before her arrival washed over Ino's face. Putting the money down for their check, Sakura and Hinata got up and followed Ino, in an attempt to stop her, though Ten-ten was a few yards in front of them. Bending over to see the tea menu and knowing her cloud watching friend's citrus preference, Mieke ordered two cups of orange green tea.

"Well, here you go, Shikamaru." she said, handing him his cup with a friendly smile.

"No wonder I missed having you around." Placing an arm around her, he returned the smile. It was a short lived moment because Ino was ready to rip the girl she saw him with to shreds.

"SHIKAMARU!" Rolling his eyes, and seeing the annoyed look on his face, Mieke decided to make a sarcastic, yet witty comment.

"You didn't tell me you _had_ a girlfriend. What have you _really _been up to since I left?" Quickly removing his arm, his heard his inner voice laughing hysterically at the comment. Still standing next to him, Mieke sighed as she sipped her tea, and chose to remain quiet until the blonde girl decided to quit chewing and spitting him out. Oddly enough, she recognized the tremors in the ground from the first day she had returned, but a third one seemed to throw her off. All in all, Ino arrived first, followed by Ten-ten, and Sakura and Hinata were last. To say that Ino was pissed off, would not even begin to describe the way she had begun to yell at her teammate. Staring into her cup and watching the ripples form from her shaking hands, Mieke studied the faces of the other women who chose to stay out of the argument as well.

"How could you, Shikamaru? She doesn't even wear shoes! And-" it was then that Ino began to rant on the way Mieke was dressed that day; white shirt, once again hemmed, and a pair of black cut off shorts, without wearing any shoes, of course.

"Ino, you're insane, you know that?" Shikamaru fired back.

"Yeah, Ino, why are you being so mean?" Ten-ten tried to interfere, but Ino wasn't having any of it.

"Shut up Ten!" No one heard the tea cup drop, but they all heard the fast paced footsteps just as Ino returned her attention back to Shikamaru. Mieke ran with all the ease and agility she was born with; eyes clouded by the memories of her rival 's sayings in the Sound Village, her heart began to beat faster and all the while, her conscience told her to not look back.

"Damn it ,Ino!" Shikamaru cursed as he began to chase after the sound of Mieke's steady running.

"Now look what you did Ino." Sakura said glaring, "C'mon Hinata!" The two of them began to run after him, in hopes of catching the freedom-seeking ninja. Stopping at the field to think, Shikamaru looked up at the clouds-it was a bright and blissful afternoon. Knowing that Sakura and Hinata were trailing right behind him, he waited for them to catch up to him before he decided to move on any further.

"She's a fast runner," Sakura said in between breaths.

"Yeah, she is." Hinata said, holding her knees, "I never had to run that fast. She's faster than Lee." Nodding his head in agreement, Shikamaru sighed.

"I don't think Mieke wants to be found," he said.

"Mieke? So that's her name." Sakura said, patting his shoulder, "She is pretty, I'll give you that much."

"She's a Sanjo, isn't she?" Hinata asked, straightening her body out.

"Sanjo? As in the infamous Sanjo clan? The clan whose bloodline carries the trait of the Chakra Cannon juutsu?" Sitting up in the tree whose branches placed her right above Shikamaru's head, Mieke decided to listen intently on what the cotton candy haired girl and the raven feathered haired one had to say about her clan.

"Is she your friend that moved away right after we made Genin, Shikamaru?"

"You know," jumping off from the steady branch, "I heard she came back to the Hidden Leaf Village recently." Mieke said with a broad, yet flattering grin. Folding her arms over her chest and seeing the confused look on all three of their faces, she indicated that she was in the tree right behind where they had stood.

"So," plopping down on the grass, "You two care to watch the clouds?"

"You know, Mieke, you left your tea back there. Do you want me to get you another one?" Raising her hand to refuse Shikamaru's offer, she laid down on the emerald blades with her eyes in the skies. Giving Hinata a 'I think we should go,' look, Sakura smiled at Shikamaru, "Well Shikamaru, we're going to go back and make sure that Ino doesn't have another explosive argument. Besides, I think Ten's afraid of her-you were right Hinata. Ino does get scary when she's angry at him." Giggling, Hinata nodded.

"Um, yeah. We gotta go before Ino gets all worked up about us chasing after you two. See you!" Hinata called out over her shoulder while she and Sakura began to running back to the village. Sitting up, Mieke began to bite her lower lip.

"Hey," she began, slowly, "I'm sorry for running away. Bad memories." Choosing to sit down in front of her, he looked her dead straight in the eye.

"You've been getting a lot of those lately. You all right?"

"I rather not talk about it right now, Shikamaru," redirecting her eyes to the cumulus filled sky, Mieke leaned back down again, "Let's watch the clouds, instead." A passing wind rustled the leaves in the surrounding trees, pushing the clouds to the west. Still sitting, Shikamaru studied her limp figure-hands at her side, legs crossed, back firmly in the ground-she had the appearance of serenity. The stray strands of her hair dancing as breezes began to wave the blades of grass around them. Watching the hues of the sky change from light blue, to pink, orange and violet, the colors of the sunset, Mieke began to remember why she loved the field from her past.

"I think we should start making our way back home, Mieke."

"Hmm?" her body rising as she pushed herself off the ground with her arms, "Let's go." Standing up, Mieke brushed off the excess blades that clung to the back of her shirt and pants. Then, combing her hair with her fingers, a few dead leaves fell as well. The walk back to his house was a quiet one. All the vendors and small stores had their lights on for those people who'd prefer shopping in the evening. Passing by the tea stand, Mieke turned her face upwards to see her old friend's face. He didn't look down, rather, he had a thoughtful look on his face. They were walking side by side yet again, and even the older residents began to take notice of the younger woman that seemed to accompany the Chunin on his walks around the village.

"You didn't watch the clouds, did you, Shikamaru?" her innocent voice broke through his strategic mindset.

"I was too busy watching you," he answered, removing his hand out of his pocket. He grabbed her hand, which caused her cheeks to become a tad bit rosier than they already were. Sakura had a paper bag full of groceries when she caught a glimpse of Shikamaru and the girl from earlier, walking towards her-something was a little off. She smiled at the thought of the one day _he_ would be there to hold her hand.

Outside Shikamaru's house, the smell of stir fry noodles, rice and chicken escaped the cracks in the windows. Walking into the kitchen and taking their respectful places on either side of the table, dinner was eaten. As she was getting ready for bed, Mieke was about to lay down when Shikamaru's father walked in with more folded garments.

"Here, for tomorrow," he said, placing them on the table. Nodding, Mieke thought that was all, but she was wrong.

"Scoot over," the older man sat down next to her, "Why did you return to this place?"

"I-I had nowhere else to go."

"Mmhmm. They weren't treating you right in the Sound Village, were they?" Mieke' nodded innocently.

"Their remarks left some bumps and bruises, but who's counting?"

"Left you for dead too, kid. I know about the fire, you don't have to put on this brave front. You're still getting used to the idea that you're the only one left, but keep this in mind. So long as you have me and my son looking after you, you won't be alone. I just wanted you know," he stood up, and as he closed the door, Mieke stretched herself out on the bed. She fell asleep with a grin on her face. In her heart, she knew that everything was going to be all right; they did fill the void.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

It was well before daybreak when Mieke decided that she could not sleep any further. Her body wanted more rest, but her mind was all ready up and running. Sitting up on her bed, she ran her hands over her face. She swung her feet over the side of the bed and threw the sheets off her warmed body. Standing up, Mieke quietly opened her door and snuck downstairs. From there Mieke went into the kitchen where she poured herself a glass of water. In the silence, Mieke reflected on her previous life; she had been raised in a house filled with extended family. Growing up with her older cousins, which were all boys, they usually were the ones who trained her. When spending her first five years of life learning first to run, then walk, Mieke gained balance control from using the tiny amounts of chakra she had. She could not have asked for better teachers. Laughing quietly to herself, the good memories faded into the background of her thoughts. Placing the empty glass in the sink, Mieke looked out the window and judging by the dim lighting from the upcoming sunrise, she chose to take a walk. After all, it would only take a few minutes. Still dressed in the same outfit as the day before, Mieke made her way to the front door and walked out.

In the early morning, with the sun slowly rising above the horizon line, Mieke strolled the still sleeping village. Upon entering the field, Mieke took a glance up at the sky. She sat down and watched the sky's magnificent performance of the sunrise; ice gray clouds were scattered about the changing violet field. She laid down and before she knew it, she drifted back to sleep.

"Where are you going?" were the first words that came out of the mouth of Shikamaru's father. For the most part, breakfast went on without a hitch because usually Mieke was the last one to wake up (and the first to fall asleep).

"I have a meeting with Tsunade, then-" the older man looked at him, and just nodded.

"You sure like spending time with her," eyeing his son, "You're trying to make up for lost time, Shikamaru."

"Dad, I don't have time for this right now," Shikamaru said, turning his back to the kitchen, "I have to go." When he made it to the main door, his father still sat in the kitchen, but his voice carried through the house.

"She's here now, make the most of it. Besides, I don't think that-" the front door slammed shut, "She's leaving anytime soon."

Yawning as the direct sunlight hit her curled body on the blades of grass, Mieke opened one eye, and then realizing how long she had slept, bolted upright.

"Oh no...I slept longer than they've known me to do!" Mieke stood up and started to run. She didn't really care about the people she bumped into in her haste. With many, "Excuse me's," and, "I'm sorry's," said, Mieke finally made back to the house. She gripped the knob and let herself in.

"Hello? Anyone home?" Mieke asked, but didn't need to because she could smell food being cooked. Walking into the kitchen, Mieke found Shikamaru's dad preparing two bowls. Taking both bowls, she placed them on the table. Lunch went about the same way-quiet, neither of them wanting to say a word.

"I went out for a walk. I didn't leave a note or anything," Mieke said apologetically, "I know I should have just went back upstairs and sleep, but I couldn't, so I just went out." Cocking his eyebrow at her, he sighed and placed his bowl down.

"So long as you come back here, I don't see the problem." Mieke nodded as he continued, "Remember what I said last night?" Thinking, she was able to recall what he had said and nodded with a smile.

"I wanted to add another thing, Mieke," he continued, but this time, his voice was stern with fatherly experience, "When you leave this house, for my sake, and for Shikamaru's sake, be sure to come back alive." At the sound of the word "alive," Mieke shuddered. The last time anyone told her to stay alive was the day her house burned to the ground.

"All right, I'll see to it that the next time I leave, I'll be more careful. I'll leave some kind of reminder for you and him that I'll return in one piece," Mieke acknowledged the old man's plea in her own term, "Please excuse my answer to you, but take it as my way of promising you that as long as I am here, within the walls of my real home-this village-I will always return to this place, your house, alive-still breathing." She showed her honesty through her limp hair and sincere face.

"Okay, you can go take your shower now," the old man said, this time, coming back into his fatherly role, "I know you and your people are and were men of their word." A proud grin broke across Mieke's face, reminding him that she was still a young ninja with perhaps as much potential as any of the genin (and Chunin) to become something great.

Waiting outside the office of the Fifth Hokage, Shikamaru heard bits and pieces about a mysterious disappearance of a family, and now the last one left alive had returned. What Shikamaru wanted to know was who, and once he found out who that person, whether ninja or enemy, he would ask them why they returned-with or without force.

"Lady Tsunade will see you now," her attendant caught his attention and opened the door to let him in (and herself out). With the door closed behind him, Shikamaru approached the desk. The blonde middle aged, young looking woman looked up at him with a steady face.

"Shikamaru, what can you tell me about your friend?" she asked, her voice smooth.

"Which one?" Holding up a photograph of the one friend in particular, he became silent.

"Mieke Sanjo, a former classmate and student of our academy here."

"Ugh, as far as I know, she's fine."

"Shikamaru, you were closest friend while in school, isn't that right?" Shaking his head, she continued, "I have also come to understand that she is a guest in your home because of a crime that was committed several months ago in the outer areas of the Sound Village. I want you to bring her here the day after tomorrow. I'd like to meet her-besides, things _have_ changed since the last time she was here."

"Are you implying that-"

"Shikamaru, I do not think you comprehend the idea of having a Sanjo return to this village. She is a valuable asset to our people as a whole. It has been just a little over four years since the Sanjo were given the order to leave the Hidden Leaf Village. The reason being is that the members of the Sanjo clan did not get along with the Uchiha clan; always clashing with each other basing their fights on what laws were the backbones of each society," letting out a sigh, Lady Tsunade finished the brief history lesson, "In the end, the Sanjo were sent to live within the walls of the Sound Village, no longer protected by the Third Hokage. The Uchiha clan got what they wanted, dominance."

With her door opened slightly, as an open invitation to anyone in the house, Mieke laid down on her bed. She spent the remainder of her day cleaning around the house; she did the laundry and swept the house. Mieke was a young girl who knew the true meaning of giving her word. As a young girl, she often accompanied her father to several meetings within the elders of her clan (whose families she knew), and learned that a man's most valuable trait besides honor, was his word; "Remember my little Mieke, a good man never goes back on his word." Turning over to face the window, Mieke was able to catch the colors of the sunset, which were the same colors as the sunrise. She thought more about her past, how her family's relationship the with Uchiha clan was the main reason why she had to leave, although she was opposed to the idea.

"Should I tell him, or not?" Mieke asked herself, playing with drawstring of her shirt. Sighing, she closed her eyes and then the answer was clear. Hearing her friend walk up the stairs, Mieke waited to hear the door hinges squeak before walking out of her room. Taking a deep breath, she stood up and walked out to pay him a visit. Mieke, with her head bowed, knocked on his door. When she did not hear an answer, she let herself in and closed the door behind her. He was sitting at his desk, with the lamp on, causing elongated shadows to form. For her own tactical pleasure, Mieke stayed close to the door.

"When were you going to tell me?" Shikamaru's voice sounded rough, but knowing him, she chose her next moves carefully.

"Now, to be honest," Mieke began slowly, "I'm sorry."

"You have a habit of making simple things complicated and all ready complicated things more complex." Moving about the room, Mieke looked at the floor as the shadows crept closer to her.

"Shikamaru, stop," and the shadows stopped moving, "I said I was sorry. We obviously need to talk, but not here, not now." With every step she took, the shadows grew shorter, until she reached his desk (and the shadows were at a normal length).

"Still doesn't change anything. You should have told me."

"I told you I will, and I will-tonight," Mieke said, returning to the door, "You have my word. Now let's get downstairs, I'm starving."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Coming down the stairs and taking their respectable places at the kitchen table, the three dined together in silence. Staying true to herself, Mieke did not say anything because in all honesty, she did have nothing to say. Shikamaru, on the other hand had flights of questions run through his mind. Every time he lifted his face to drink tea, he saw her brilliant pale blue eyes stare slightly away from him. His father's eyes just happened to be bouncing back and forth between the two. He chose to silent his impending thoughts about how oddly they acted today, but thought there was really nothing to worry about since their relationship was slowly evolving.

After the bowls and tea cups were placed in the sink, Mieke excused herself and went upstairs. When she reached her room, she closed the door with a harmless thud, and began pacing. While pacing, Mieke noticed that her hands began to tremble. She was afraid of telling Shikamaru the whole truth; who burned down her house, who told her to flee from the Sound Village, and the snake behind it all. Sitting on the floor while drawing her knees to her chest, Mieke rocked herself back and forth all the while refusing to cry.

"My tears are useless," she whispered to herself staring out into the night sky, "This pain, this hollow feeling is drowning me." Hearing a knock on her door, Mieke sighed. By the sensation of the vibrations coming from the other side, she knew who it was. When Shikamaru walked in, he closed the door again.

"Are you all right?" he asked, showing concern.

"I-I'm not sure," Mieke answered, still on the floor, "You have questions that need answering, Shikamaru. I think it would be best if you should start asking them." Her voice was even, yet somehow full of teacher-like wisdom.

"Tell me what happened after you left the Hidden Leaf Village," he said moving to her bed. For the first time in a long while, Shikamaru truly saw his friend in a menacing way; her hair hung about her face, blackened out because the sun had set, the only things that glinted in the moon light were the features on her face, capturing her beauty.

"Are you sure you want to know?" she asked. He nodded.

"Very well, let us start at the beginning," Mieke said calmly, "Sasuke and I had the highest marks in class. I mastered simple juutsu faster, but if I were to show off in class, I would be put on special watch. Bet you didn't know that, did you? To be fair, the Third Hokage brought our fathers into a meeting one summer afternoon. I remember my father walking into the house later on that night, and I heard my mother beginning to sob. 'We can't move to the Sound Village!' she said. My father said that it would be best if we did, so my mother agreed. My family and I were gone by daybreak the next day. That was why I did not come to class that day, you remember, don't you?"

"Your name was called, but," Shikamaru recalled the incident, "You weren't there."

"Of course I wasn't, because I was already unpacked and heading off to the first day of my new life as a Sound Village ninja. For the next few years, I excelled. My skills became sharper, my reflex time-impecable. I was top of my class time and time again. Before I knew it, I was offered the position of Chunin for my new home. You see the threat with that sort of title, don't you? But naturally, I accepted the title. I was known for granting mercy towards those whom I was told to assassinate, and as they ran-I executed them. They were dead within an hour my catching up to them. It was at the sight of the blood I helped shed, that I developed a taste for it. We Sanjo are insanely brilliant and gifted ninjas from the get-go, but within our society, once we get our first taste of blood, we let instinct guide us through. I became murderous, and before I knew it, I was being called the next 'Itachi Uchiha.' I was just that good, Shikamaru. I can kill you from where you stand right now, but like I said, I show mercy. Oh, and the reason why I shopped wearing shoes, the real reason, was because I discovered that I could catch my targets much faster than with a pair on."

All this Mieke said in a nonchalant manor. When she reached the part of the fire, Mieke swallowed hard. The trembling returned, but this time, it did not subside.

"The day my house caught on fire, I was in a meeting. I was receiving my new orders for the capture of any rogues who could be tied with Lord Orochimaru. I was to get information from them and exquisitely execute them before they had a chance to inform the others. I had my first lead and left right after I was dismissed. When I had returned a few hours later, I heard screams and shouts. Obviously I ran. My house was engulfed with violent flames, and I could not go inside. I heard them scream, Shikamaru. They screamed for me, and I yelled back. I yelled back," Mieke stopped trembling because she could no longer hold it in, she began to cry. Her face, still streaming with tears, she continued, "And then, I saw the roof give way, and the screaming stopped suddenly. That fire destroyed everything I cherished." Mieke stood up and wiped her face; she sat down on her bed next to him.

"Everything will be all right, Mieke," for the time being, those were the only words that seemed to bring about a comforting edge with them.

"Things always get worse before you begin to see the good," Mieke said.

Together, the pair sat in silence, their backs aglow from the light of the moon. For the sake of not leaving his old friend alone, Shikamaru waited until Mieke was asleep before transferring to his room. Once there, he laid on his bed and stared at the ceiling. He did get his answers, but he was able to recall her movements; Mieke seemed statue like, only her mouth and eyes moved. Before he closed his eyes, he made a promise to him to not ask any further questions pertaining to her past again. It was not good to be reminded often of how human all ninjas truly were.


	5. Chapter 5

The sun's rays fell on Mieke's face. Today was Saturday, meaning that there would be training, but it would end early. She found another set of new clothes to dress in. Although Shikamaru's father took her out earlier, it was out of gratefulness that she changed into the clothes arranged for her. A simple tunic and jacket was all she needed. Smelling lunch being prepared, Mieke quickly washed her face, tied her hair with a ribbon, and walked down the stairs.

"Good morning?" she asked, glancing at the three bowls prepared. Shikamaru's father was busy at work, but he did acknowledge her.

"Is someone coming?"

"Yes, and she is looking forward to meeting you," he said. The tone in his voice echoed concern, which Mieke dismissed.

"Who is it? Is she strong?"

"She ought to be. She is the Hokage, after all." At this, Mieke's eyes widened. She had received news of the death of the old man Hokage, not that there was a new one in his place.

About a half hour later, once all the food was prepared and served on the table, their guest had arrived. Mieke was instructed to pour tea and to answer only when spoken to. Mostly, she was there to act as a sign for Tsunade to behave.

"Good afternoon, Lady Hokage." Mieke greeted with a warm smile. Tsunade nodded. _She is older than what I expected. The look in her eyes tell me so. _The older looking woman thought. While eating, Tsunade made quick notes in her mind about the child.

"Mieke, how old are you?" was the first question asked. Mieke placed her cup of tea down before answering.

"Ugh, I'm about eighteen years old." Shikamaru's father looked at her. _She's been gone that long? Jeez..._

"Mmmhm. You don't look like it, but you certainly act the part."

"Thank you."

"Sakura and the others could use your guidance. They are so quick to anger, but even faster to react." Mieke nodded while finishing her tempura roll.

"You're left handed?" Tsunade asked, eyeing the hand which the child used to hold her chopsticks.

"Yeah, why?"

"That's different. Not many of the ninjas that I know of are left handed."

"She's got one hell of a right hook, ask my son." Shikamaru's father said, recalling a memory. Immediately, Mieke blushed. Tsunade let out a short laugh. After some time, Tsunade decided that she had all the information needed to make her decision about what the elders had said. _She may be too strong to fight against in actual combat. Orochimaru will come after the one who had gotten away. This could end badly._

"Well, I think I learned everything I needed to know about you," Tsunade said rising from the table,

"Thank you for coming, Lady Hokage," Shikamaru's father said gruffly, then turning to Mieke, "Walk her to the door."

At the door, Tsunade posed one final question; "Mieke, would you fight against Shikamaru?"

"Why?" Mieke asked, her eyes losing their luster.

"Think of it as a test." Sighing, Mieke gave her answer. When she went back inside, Mieke went straight up to her room. There, she bent down and took a hard look at the image staring back.

"What have you gotten yourself into?" the reflection asked. Signs of insanity were slowly showing their light.

"Nothing I can't handle."

"How can you fight? You're out of shape."

"Shut it." The conversation went on for several minutes.

By the time Shikamaru, he all ready had an audience with Tsunade. He wasn't really surprised at the news report. _This is ought to be fun. Demonstrations are always fun. _Only, this was not just a demonstration, it was a test. At least that was the way their hokage had seen it. Everyone was summoned into the arena. Most of the students sat separate from their sensei, who kept an eye out for trouble. Lady Hokage sat in her box with her lucky pig next to her. As soon as the crowd fell silent, Lady Tsunade made a short speech.

"My children. Today you will see something that has not been seen in ten years. One of your own," the west door opened and Shikamaru walked out with a bored expression on his face. His teammates cheered for him as well Naruto and the rest. When the east door opened, a highly skilled assassin with a zan-pak-tu strapped to her back walked out. Her eyesight impaired by reverse eye color. A grim look on her face greeted her opponent. The two met in the middle of the arena where the rules were explained in brief detail.

"Ready! Begin!" an elder motioned for the challenge to begin. Waiting for clouds to come left Shikamaru at a disadvantage. It didn't take very long for his body to hit the walls hard. Behind him, the cracks in the walls spread; then the concrete barrier fell. The crowd fell silent. Mieke stood, her zan-pak-tu extending in to the air. Leaning in to get a better view of the fight, Lady Tsunade

"Let's make quick work of this," Mieke whispered to the sword. An earsplitting cry echoed throughout the arena; a crimson light clouded her. Blinking once, seeing Shikamaru stumble out of the rubble, Mieke smiled. He was bleeding. This was what Mieke wanted-blood.

"Sing, Shingrah." A summoning circle immediately surrounded Mieke. "Rise and awaken, Anubis!" Thrusting Shingrah into the circle, a large wolf emerged, howling. Its body casted a long shadow, just the length Shikamaru needed. Mieke kept one eye on the wolf and another on Shikamaru.

"Knock him out, Anubis." The black wolf raced to where his master's opponent held his ground. Before the attack was completed, the wolf tore itself apart and reassembled behind Shikamaru. Gigantic canine paws threw Shikamaru into the air. Mieke waited idly for about twenty seconds before disappearing from sight. Catching up to Shikamaru, Mieke saw that his wounds were severe. Frowning, Mieke called off Anubis, while Shikamaru's body plummeted to the stage floor. Signaling to the elder to call off the fight, Lady Tsunade left her post. _This girl is definitely something else. _

"Victory goes to the Challenger!" A hush fell over the crowd. Everyone knew that Shikamaru was lazy, but he was also brilliant. How could someone, a person from a different village, win? Was it their training techniques? Or, rather their sensei? Shaking his head, Naruto let out a growl, which caught Mieke's attention as she turned to walk away. When the doors closed, she collapsed into a fit of tears and rocked herself back and forth. _I didn't want to hurt him. I didn't want to hurt anyone..._

Waking up in the Intensive Care Unit, Shikamaru demanded that he see Mieke. Against his friends wishes, Mieke was brought into the room. Hinata nodded to Sakura and Ino, excusing themselves from the room. Standing at the foot of the bed, Mieke looked around at the tubes connected to her friend. Glancing at the bandaged hands, she sighed.

"You fought better than I remembered," Shikamaru said with a smirk on his face.

"Don't smirk at me. Look at what I did to you," Mieke retorted.

"They;re just small wounds. I'll heal fast. Depending if I feel better, I heard that I might get discharged tonight."

"Oh? That's good to hear. The house has been empty for about the last twelve hours..."

"Mieke, why didn't you tell me about Shingrah?"

"Shingrah, I found on my travels when I left the sound village. An old man gave her to me. Said it would be very hard to defeat and control, but if I did so, then it would be bound to me forever." Shikamaru nodded.

"Bound to you forever? You and it are symbiotic?"

"For the most part. Does it bother you that my other half is a zan-pak-tu?"

"Not really."

"Okay, then." Mieke stared at the clouds outside the window. A storm was coming, meaning that her visit would be drawing to a close.

"I have to go before the rain comes." Shikamaru closed his eyes while he motioned for her to come closer. She took it as a sign to leave, so she turned on her heels and opened the door.

"No, I dont want you to leave. Stay the night?" He asked.

"I-I..."

"Stay the night." Hearing the sincerity in his voice, Mieke closed the door and took a seat across from him. Shikamaru patted on the small space he made for her. It was large enough for Mieke to sleep on, if she wanted to. Moving like a pet, she sat down. He ran his good hand through her sapphire hair, which made her smile gently.

"I miss this," he sheepishly admitted.

"We're being watched," Mieke said, pointing behind her.

"They'll leave soon enough." Helping himself sit up properly, Shikamaru called the nurse, who shooed the spectators home.

"Is that all, sir?" the nurse asked.

"Yes, thank you."

"And you, miss? Would you like some hot chocolate?" Mieke's eyes blinked twice, and she answered in the affirmative.

"Since when do you like chocolate?" Shikamaru asked, when the nurse went to the lounge.

"It smells like home," Mieke answered in a dreamy haze. That door was all ready opened two night earlier, and it was closed yet again because Shikamaru wanted her to focus on the here and now and the clouds. The rather large nurse returned with two cups. Mieke was right about the smell-it filled the room with a homey aroma. Over the chocolate, the pair focused on sharing each other's favorite stories, most of them filled with Naruto's pranks, Sakura and Ino's competitive streak, and similar tales.

"I never asked you this," Shikamaru began shortly after the story telling while Mieke listened intently, "Who's your number one?"

"How do you mean, number one?"

"You know exactly what I mean," he answered back, crossing his arms over his chest. _At least I hope so..._

"Hmm...I always thought you held me in that regard, but I could be wrong," Mieke answered, earning a kiss on the nape of her neck.

"No, you're right, for the most part."

"Oh, am I wrong?" she asked.

"When you smile, the world seems right."

"Really? I always thought it was a sign of pure insanity..."

"Insanity?"

"Ugh, yeah, sure, why not Shikamaru?" The debate had started, ending with Mieke telling him about her conversation with her reflection the day before. He dismissed it as a case of the nerves before the challenge, but she did look sincere.

"Mieke, you're completely harmless," Shikamaru said. Mieke nodded.

"Are you sure about that? Look what happened to you."

"I told you all ready, I'll be fine," he said, wiggling his fingers.

"You should get some sleep," Mieke said, nudging his head into the pillow.

He sighed, "You should too." Once he was successfully asleep, Mieke snuck out of the room, walking right past the nurses station and headed home. Because of the late hour she had reached home, she just stayed in the kitchen, brewing tea for anyone who would want some in the morning. Before the tea was made, she leaned against the table, placing her head on her arms as a makeshift pillow and drifted into a nightmarish dream.


End file.
